Dragon Age: Carana's Story
by boofy1998
Summary: This is my First Story I have worked so Hard on please be Nice. Like the Title said Carana's story about how she came to be...


**Chapter 1**

As Carana sat all alone at the edge of camp away from everyone she kept on having images of what has happened over the couple of days:

-Highever being taken over

-Oriana her sister In Law and Nephew Oren's lifeless body

-Her Mother and Father being killed by the man her family trusted and were friends with

-The Grey Wardens being slaughtered by Darkspawn

- King Cailen and Duncan dying

While Carana had images racing through her head, Alistair saw her all by herself, Alistair was worried so he decided to go over and make sure she was okay. As Alistair was near Carana he saw that she looked Terrified she also had tears and sweat dripping down her face.

"Carana are you Alright" Alistair said looking worried as Carana held tightly onto him.

"It's all covered in Blood Everything, My Home, Fereldon and Ostagar everywhere the Darkspawn they are destroying everything" Carana cried as Alistair held her in his arms and then he said the cheesiest thing

"Shhh it's ok I won't let anything happen to you…. Well that sounded better in my head Well…. Uh.. hmm" while blushing which made Carana smile shyly.

THE NEXT DAY

As Carana, Alistair, Morrigan and Buddha (Mabari Hound) were walking through Ostagar they saw dead bodies everywhere, Heaps of blood in the snow but one of the worse of all that they could have seen was that the Darkspawn had taken control of Ostagar.

"You Bastards" Alistair Yelled, as an Arrow came flying over and it hit Carana in the back as she was examining some bloody tracks which looked different from all the over ones she saw they looked like a body was dragged.

As Alistair and Buddha charged at a large group of Darkspawn also there were, Ogre's, Emissary's and an Alpha Darkspawn Morrigan fired spells from afar, Right after Carana pulled the arrow out of her back she noticed something familiar about what armour the Alpha Darkspawn was wearing.

"Wait is that… Alpha wearing King Cailen's helmet… yes it is Oh its gonna Pay" Carana said running after the Alpha but she had no idea that she just ran into a trap.

When the Alpha stopped running Carana just realised she has just ran into a Trap and she was surrounded by Darkspawn.

"Oh Hi… I best be going" She said as she started slicing through the Darkspawn.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE**

"uhh Where's Carana Last I saw her she was chasing a Alpha and" Morrigan said as they all heard a piercing scream.

"That's Carana" Alistair and Morrigan said at the same time as they all ran off to where they heard the scream.

**BACK TO CARANA **

As Carana fell to the ground she saw the other's looking at her with blank faces. When Carana stood up she felt a piercing pain in her stomach and everyone else and her saw blood dripping down from her stomach

"CARANA" Alistair Yelled as he Sliced and Smashed through Darkspawn while Buddha and Morrigan Made sure no Darkspawn got near them.

As Alistair was bandaging Carana he kept on thinking about how he was going to tell her that he Loves her, and How would she react, They have been flirting for a while now, Does she Like him, and Would they be able to stay together all these questions raced through Alistair's all up till Carana stood up and picked her swords up and ran into battle.

"WOW she is am Indestructible Goddess… Wait did I just think that Oh Maker" Alistair said.

As the last of the Darkspawn were slaughtered they ran across the same Bridge that Alistair and Carana did on that terrible night.

"Carana look" Alistair said pointing to a strange figure on the bridge as everyone pulled out there weapons the figure they saw was a Dwarf peeing off the side of the bridge as well as having beer all around him.

"Uh Excuse me" Carana said Poilitly as the Dwarf quickly stopped peeing.

"Oh Uh Sorry About that I'm Ohgren" The Dwarf said Placing his hand out for a shake but Carana shook her head.

"So wanna join us in life threating quests and kill and Archdemon" Carana Said Cheerfully and the Dwarf nodded as he walked off in the distance.

As they walked further across the bridge Carana kept having images of all of the Archers dying and Images of Daveth and Ser Jory dying. As they came across a dead body on a metal stake and they realised it was,,,,, King Cailen's bloody, Scared and arrow covered body just hanging on the metal stake only in his underwear.

"Uh They left him here to rot" Alistair said looking very disgusted.

"Come on I don't wanna see this anymore when we are done we can give him a proper burial that we can give" Carana said Walking Away.


End file.
